Tam, gdzie stykają się dwa światy
by Kitsune1978
Summary: Dlaczego przyjaźń Gryfonki ze Ślizgonem nie mogła się udać - miniaturka z czasów szkolnych Snape'a i Lily.


Tytuł: Tam, gdzie stykają się dwa światy

Autor: Kitsune1978

Rodzaj: miniatura

Rating: T

Pairing: SSxLE

Oświadczenie: wszystkie postaci należą do JKRowling

Autoreklama: moje tłumaczenie na forum literackim Mirriel (wspólnie z Moonlit) – „Harry Potter and the chained souls"

Kilka słów od autorki: Moja własna impresja na temat tego, dlaczego przyjaźń Gryfonki ze Ślizgonem nie mogła dojść do skutku. Miniaturka z czasów szkolnych Snape'a i Lily, popełniona pod wpływem impulsu. Zakończenie jest dla mnie samej zagadkowe.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

PROLOG

Stoi w bibliotece, skryty w cieniu regałów, jego czarna znoszona szata zlewa się w jedno z ciemnością zalegającą w zaułkach labiryntu pachnącego skórą i starym papierem. Tkwi tam jak przyklejony, ściskając w szczupłych dłoniach kilka książek tak mocno, że bieleją mu palce. Jego oddech niemal się zatrzymuje, gdy wsłuchuje się w melodię jej głosu, dobiegającego od strony działu opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami.

Wie, że powinien odejść, że ten dźwięczny, słodki głos nigdy już nie wypowie jego imienia, że ośmiesza się tylko, bo ich przyjaźń już się skończyła, zgasła, umarła bezpowrotnie.

Jego wnętrze przeszywa złość i żal, gdy przypomina sobie ostatni raz, gdy ten głos przemawiał do niego. Chłodny, beznamiętny, dawał mu do zrozumienia tak jasno, jak to tylko możliwe, że nie są już przyjaciółmi... a może nigdy nie byli. Gdyby byli, czy nie stanęłaby w jego obronie wtedy, nad jeziorem? Czy nie wyciągnęłaby różdżki i nie miotnęła w Jamesa Pottera jednym z tych kilku zaklęć, w których była niezła, a które dałyby mu do zrozumienia, gdzie jest jego miejsce? Owszem, wykrzyczała Potterowi w twarz, że jest nadętym pyszałkiem, nawet wymierzyła w niego różdżkę, lecz poza tym... nie zrobiła nic. Odeszła, otoczona wianuszkiem swoich przyjaciółeczek, pozwalając, aby Potter upokorzył go tak, jak nigdy dotąd, rozbierając do naga przed audytorium co najmniej kilkunastu osób.

Tak, nazwał ją szlamą. Tak, wykrzyknął, że nie potrzebuje jej pomocy. Gdyby była jego przyjaciółką, czy nie zrozumiałaby, że było wręcz przeciwnie? Że nawet on potrzebował kogoś, kto stanąłby w jego obronie, a nie kwapił się do tego żaden ze Ślizgonów?

Jednak nie zrozumiała nic.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Obserwuje ją z daleka. Roześmiana, promieniejąca zaraźliwą radością życia, zawsze otoczona wianuszkiem przyjaciółek, macha do niego z entuzjazmem.

- Cześć, Sev!

Inne dziewczyny patrzą na niego jak na coś obrzydliwego, ale ona tego nie widzi. Podbiega do niego i łapie go za rękę.

- Pójdziesz z nami nad jezioro?

Jej szczupła dłoń jest miękka, ciepła, zawsze go to zaskakuje - jego ręce są suche i chłodne, wręcz zimne. Cieszy się, że mimo to jego dotyk nie jest jej niemiły.

Pragnąłby pójść razem z nią, lecz o czym będzie rozmawiał w gronie dziewczyn, i to z Gryffindoru? O ile ktokolwiek się do niego odezwie oprócz niej. Sądząc po ich twarzach, to przedkładają towarzystwo wielkiej kałamarnicy nad jego.

- Później.

Patrzy w zielone, roziskrzone oczy i chciałby z nich szybko wymazać ten wyraz smutku.

- Teraz mam coś do zrobienia.

- Rozumiem...

Lily marszczy lekko brwi, ale zaraz się rozjaśnia.

- Po obiedzie, dobrze? Obiecujesz?

Kiwa głową. Kiedyś zdecyduje się spełnić jej prośbę i wybierze się z całą grupką na łąkę.

To będzie pierwszy i ostatni raz.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Stoi przed drzwiami do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, kurczowo zaciskając palce na różdżce. W myślach powtarza hasło jak mantrę, jednak zaschnięte usta nie są w stanie jej wypowiedzieć. Za nim, w korytarzu, słychać głosy. Poznaje Rosiera i Wilkesa, to wystarczy, by wyrzucić z siebie ten jeden wyraz i wpaść do środka, rozglądając się dziko dookoła, jak zwierzę zapędzone do pułapki. Z ulgą spostrzega w pokoju tylko kilka piątoklasistek, Narcyzę Black, Iris Rookwood i jeszcze dwie, których imion nie zna. Ledwo zwracają na niego uwagę, więc idzie szybko w stronę dormitoriów, chód przeradza się w bieg, i już jest w środku, próbując uspokoić łomot serca. Z kamienną twarzą zwraca się w stronę Waldena Macnaira, który grzebie w swoim kufrze i przygląda się Severusowi z zaciekawieniem.

- Znowu zwiewasz przed Rosierem? - pyta.

Severus wzrusza ramionami i podchodzi do łóżka. Teraz będzie siedział tutaj do wieczora, modląc się, by czwartoklasista zapomniał o jego istnieniu, zapomniał o dniu, w którym zobaczył go siedzącego w bibliotece razem z Lily Evans. Potem założy piżamę i będzie zmagał się z samym sobą, czy ryzykować wyjście do łazienki.

A jeśli dopisze mu szczęście, w środku nocy nie otworzą się drzwi do jego dormitorium i nie ukaże się w nich twarz Evana Rosiera. Cichy, złośliwy głos nie wyszepcze jakiejś klątwy, której skutków nie będzie potrafił zdjąć. Drzwi nie otworzą się szerzej i nie wkradnie się przez nie kilka wysokich cieni, które wyciągną go spod kołdry i dalej, na schody i do pokoju wspólnego, przy wtórze zbyt głośnego wzdychania i pochrapywania jego współlokatorów.

A szczęście to nie jest coś, co dopisuje Severusowi Snape'owi zbyt często.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Siedzi obok niego, opierając się o pień drzewa, wpatrując w widoczne stąd boisko do quidditcha, gdzie pomiędzy tyczkami śmigają zielono-srebrne i czarno-żółte smugi.

- Może podejdziemy bliżej i popatrzymy? - pyta, mając nadzieję, że może uda się jej go namówić, skoro to Ślizgoni trenują.

- Jakoś nie mam ochoty – odpowiada, patrząc na nią swoimi pustymi, czarnymi oczami, i uśmiecha się leciutko. - Ale wiem, że ty lubisz quidditcha, więc idź.

Półuśmiech znika, zastąpiony przez wyraz melancholii. Lily potrząsa głową i z westchnieniem zwraca wzrok w stronę boiska. Mimo że obok siedzi jej najlepszy przyjaciel, czuje się samotna. Jak długo można tak siedzieć bez ruchu, z daleka od gwaru, śmiechu? Severus nigdy się nie śmieje, a przynajmniej nie tak, jak inni. Jego śmiech jest przesycony goryczą.

Lily obserwuje go spod oka. Może Ślizgon, w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie potrzebuje towarzystwa, oparcia. Nie potrzebuje nikogo.

- Czemu nie zaprzyjaźnisz się z kimś oprócz mnie, Sev? - pyta.

On wykrzywia wargi, jakby zjadł coś wyjątkowo niesmacznego.

- Po co?

- Po to, żeby... żeby mieć więcej przyjaciół – kończy Lily kulawo i ogarnia ją pusty śmiech. Wydaje się sama sobie głupiutka i płytka, ale kontynuuje: - Wiesz, to niedobrze przebywać wciąż tylko z jedną osobą.

- Dlaczego? - pada kolejne pytanie, poparte wzruszeniem ramion.

- No wiesz – denerwuje się Lily. - Człowiek staje się wtedy taki... jednostronny.

- Nudzisz się ze mną?

Oczy Severusa stają się poważne, czujne. Dziewczyna wie, że go niechcący zraniła, mimo że to była ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej mogłaby pomyśleć. Cały Sev! Jak gdyby można było się z nim nudzić!

Lily przewraca oczami i wzdycha, powracając do obserwowania treningu quidditcha.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Przewracają się po trawie ze śmiechem, a przynajmniej Lily śmieje się w głos, perliście, dźwięcznie. Ziemia jest ciepła, rozgrzana czerwcowym słońcem, niebo bezchmurne, przejrzyste. Lily nie może wygrać tego pojedynku, bo Severus jest wyższy i cięższy. Przygniata ją i łaskocze, aż z oczu ciekną jej łzy.

- Przestań, Sev! - chichoce.

Spogląda w górę, prosto w parę czarnych, przepastnych oczu okolonych długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami. Na bladej, poznaczonej cieniutkimi żyłkami skórze nie wystąpił nawet najlżejszy rumieniec. Ona też ma jasną skórę, lecz nie jest to niezdrowa, niepokojąca bladość jak u Severusa. Patrzy w te studnie bez dna i nagle serce zamiera jej jak spłoszony ptak, by za chwilę zacząć walić jak szalone, chlustając falą gorąca na jej policzki. Nie może powstrzymać drżenia rąk, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech. Przez długą, słodką chwilę ich spojrzenia trwają zatopione w sobie, a potem Severus zrywa się nagle jak oparzony, bełkocąc pod nosem przeprosiny, otrzepuje sobie szatę i wyciąga do niej rękę, żeby pomóc jej wstać. Oniemiała Lily machinalnie podaje mu dłoń, pozwala się pociągnąć w górę. Czuje rosnący ucisk w gardle, a w piersi bolesne ukłucie. Jego beznamiętna twarz przyprawia ją o skurcz serca.

Wracają do zamku ramię w ramię, być może nawet o czymś rozmawiając, ale Lily nie wie, o czym. Przypomina sobie, jak dokładnie tej nocy w swoim dormitorium leżała patrząc w okno i wyobrażała sobie jego twarz, jego oczy, które – była tego pewna – mogłyby patrzeć tak namiętnie, że na samą myśl zalała ją fala gorąca. Łzy pieką ją pod powiekami, gdy myśli sobie, że nawet jeśli miała rację, to i tak Severus Snape tak na nią nie spojrzy.

Nigdy.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Przemyka się korytarzem, napięty i czujny, natężając słuch, czy gdzieś w otaczającej go wrzawie nie odróżni głosów swoich nieprzyjaciół. Jego twarz jest pusta, obojętna, ręce spoczywają swobodnie w kieszeniach, lecz prawa dłoń kurczowo zaciśnięta na różdżce. Nieustannie.

Cała szkoła, od najbardziej zagubionego pierwszoklasisty do prefekta naczelnego, a być może nawet grona pedagogicznego, dowiedziała się już o zagorzałej nienawiści Severusa Snape'a i Jamesa Pottera. Nikt nie interweniuje, nikt nie pyta o powody, nikt się nie wtrąca. Severus cieszy się z tego skrycie. Poradzi sobie sam. Jest coraz lepszy w zaklęciach niewerbalnych, mimo że ich jeszcze nie przerabiali na lekcjach. Potrafi sam wymyślać zaklęcia, nie robiąc sobie zbyt dużej krzywdy. Na razie są słabe, ale to dopiero początek. Poznaje też wiele uroków, o których nigdy nie będzie mowy w klasie, lecz mimo to nauczyciele się znaleźli. Nawet Evan Rosier, choć nadal dokucza mu niemiłosiernie, nauczył go paru przydatnych klątw, pod warunkiem, że „wypróbuje je kiedyś na tej szlamie Evans." Severus obiecał mu to, w końcu Evan nie musi wiedzieć, że prędzej rzuciłby je sam na siebie niż na Lily.

James Potter zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że wróg go wyprzedza. Dlatego specjalizuje się w atakach z zaskoczenia, zza pleców, obowiązkowo w otoczeniu swoich kumpli. Severus głęboko nim gardzi, co nie zmniejsza jego poczucia upokorzenia i wściekłości, gdy uda im się go zaskoczyć.

Z otwartych drzwi do klasy transmutacji wylewa się fala Gryfonów i Severus zastyga na sekundę, wstrzymując oddech. Za nim idzie kilku Ślizgonów, lecz wie, że nie staną w jego obronie, gdyby został zaatakowany. Miękko jak kot rusza do przodu, gotów do przeciwuderzenia, i gdy ktoś staje naprzeciw na niego, odruchowo wyciąga różdżkę.

- Sev! - słyszy jej śpiewny głos i oddycha głęboko, czując ból w napiętych mięśniach karku i ścięgnach prawej dłoni; koniec różdżki przebił mu skórę na wylot.

Idą razem korytarzami aż do holu i na zewnątrz, na łąkę. Severus wie, że jest bezpieczny; tylko tutaj. Tylko teraz. Potter nigdy nie znęca się nad nim w obecności Lily, i Severus wie, dlaczego. Pojął to od momentu, gdy w Wielkiej Sali zobaczył twarz Jamesa wpatrzoną w jej uśmiech - z wyrazem podziwu, oniemienia, słodyczy – by chwilę później uśmiech przerodził się w grymas najczystszej zawiści, kiedy jego spojrzenie powędrowało wzdłuż stołów i orzechowe, ukryte za okularami oczy spotkały się na moment z oczami Severusa. To było jak rzucenie rękawicy; i obaj wiedzieli już, że od tej pory to walka niemal na śmierć i życie, bez żadnych ulg, bez litości dla pokonanych.

Spacerują z daleka od innych uczniów, mimo że Lily rzuca tęskne spojrzenia na swoich przyjaciół i macha im entuzjastycznie. Severus zaciska zęby za każdym razem, gdy to widzi. Niepojęte jest dla niego pragnienie czegoś, co na swój własny użytek złośliwie nazywa „życiem w stadzie". Patrzy na dziewczynę idącą u jego boku i mimo wszystko jest dumny, wiedząc o miażdżącej zazdrości, jaką musi czuć teraz Potter, jeśli tylko ich obserwuje – a Severus ma ogromną nadzieję, że tak jest w istocie.

Jednak kiedy Lily uśmiecha się szeroko na widok Franka Longbottoma i Colina Thomasa i przesyła im całusy, jego duma gaśnie jak ostatni noworoczny fajerwerk. Nieważne, że Longbottom od pierwszej klasy ogląda się tylko za Alice McKinnon; nieważne, że Thomas ostatnio zaczął chodzić z Eweliną Cresswell, czwartoklasistką z Hufflepuffu. Wszystko, co się liczy, to Lily, dla której jest on tylko jednym z wielu przyjaciół. Nikim specjalnym.

Jednym z wielu.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Zegar w dormitorium Ślizgonów wybija ósmą, kiedy Adrien Wilkes otwiera drzwi jednej z sypialni z kwaśnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Obserwuje siedzącego na łóżku Severusa, który ze skupioną twarzą wykonuje w kółko ten sam ruch różdżką i powtarza jakieś słowa pod nosem. Nie odwraca głowy w stronę wejścia, lecz jego mięśnie wyraźnie się napinają, a oczy zwężają. Wilkes, który zdążył już poznać jego zdolności podczas ślizgońskich pojedynków, chrząka znacząco, nie chcąc stać się ofiarą przedłużającej się ciszy, którą podejrzliwy Severus może łatwo zinterpretować jako przygotowanie do ataku.

- Młody, masz gościa – mówi drwiącym tonem. - Laska czeka na ciebie na korytarzu. To ta Evans; chyba nie może się już doczekać, jak się do niej dobierzesz.

Wilkes ma na końcu języka jeszcze jedno słowo, określające tę dziewczynę, ale nie użyje go przy Severusie. Bowiem ten fascynat eliksirów i czarnej magii, prawdziwy Ślizgon z natury, wpada w niezłą furię, gdy ktoś nazywa szlamą tę ładniutką skądinąd Gryfonkę, mimo że sam bez oporów określa tak uczniów urodzonych w niemagicznych rodzinach. Wilkesowi przechodzi przez myśl, iż być może Severus podkochuje się w niej, lecz to przypuszczenie jest tak nieprawdopodobne, że mimowolnie kręci głową. Poznał już nieco Severusa i wie, że biada temu, kto łudziłby się, że zdoła stopić lód w jego sercu. Albowiem na świecie jest tylko jedna osoba, na której zależy Severusowi Snape'owi - i jest to on sam.

XXX

XXX

XXX

XXX

Severus wychodzi na korytarz przed pokojem wspólnym, cokolwiek zdziwiony i trochę zaniepokojony odwiedzinami o tej godzinie. Młodsi uczniowie o tej porze, kiedy było już po kolacji, siedzieli raczej w pokoju wspólnym i dormitoriach, ale zbyt wielu starszych Ślizgonów (i nie tylko) wciąż kręciło się po korytarzach. Mijali opierającą się o ścianę Lily z niewybrednymi, szyderczymi komentarzami.

Przyśpiesza kroku, ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia i szepty. Z chłodnym, poważnym spojrzeniem zatrzymuje się obok Lily, ucieszony jej widokiem, ale zarazem zirytowany, choć nie przyznałby się do tego. Czy jej naiwność nie zna granic, żeby pchać się prosto między kły węża?

Dziewczyna też się nie uśmiecha, jest jakaś posmutniała, zrezygnowana, ignoruje nawet skierowane do niej prostackie zaczepki.

- Musimy porozmawiać, Sev – mówi, a jemu żołądek podjeżdża do gardła. Kiwa tylko głową, rozpaczliwie próbując uspokoić serce, które bije jak oszalałe. Chce stłamsić maleńki promyk nadziei, który właśnie oświetlił jego życie – jest przecież realistą do szpiku kości – jednak nie może nic poradzić na to, że drżą mu dłonie.

Wychodzą z korytarza prowadzącego do dormitoriów Slytherinu i chowają się w którejś z nieużywanych klas. Lily nerwowo splata i rozplata dłonie, przełykając ślinę. Wreszcie staje z nim twarzą w twarz.

- Sev... czy to prawda, że...

Jej głos załamuje się.

- ...że rzuciłeś dzisiaj na Jamesa Pottera zaklęcie Imperius?

Severus nie może przez chwilę uwierzyć własnym uszom. Ogarnia go pusty śmiech, bolesna rezygnacja. Zaraz potem nadchodzi wściekłość. Zatem Potter już poskarżył się swoim współmieszkańcom, może nawet poszedł do McGonagall. Parszywy śmieć bez krztyny honoru.

- Tak – odpowiada matowym głosem. - A co?

W oczach Lily widać niedowierzanie i podziw, co przez moment napawa go dumą. Tak, niewielu piętnastoletnich czarodziejów to potrafi, nawet jeśli jego zaklęcie było żałośnie słabe i Potter zaraz je przełamał. Jednak zanim to się stało, zdążył uklęknąć przed Severusem i pocałować czubki jego butów.

- Sev... jak mogłeś? - dociera do niego cichy szept. - Przecież to Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne.

Dziewczyna nie patrzy mu w twarz, odsuwa się o krok. Severus przygląda się jej badawczo i zauważa coś, co tamuje mu oddech. Lily się go boi!

- Przecież nic mu nie zrobiłem! - broni się chłopak, robiąc krok do przodu. - Wielka mi rzecz! Potter rzucał już na mnie o wiele gorsze klątwy!

Lily wpatruje się w niego bez słowa, zupełnie jakby to do niej nie docierało, jakby nie wiedziała o wyczynach Pottera z pierwszej ręki.

- McGonagall już wie? - pyta Ślizgon, prychając z pogardą. - No to mogę iść się pakować.

- Sev... nikt o tym nie wie. Nikt, rozumiesz? Podsłuchałam rozmowę Syriusza z Jamesem.

- Ciekawe, ile osób jeszcze ją podsłuchało.

Severus wzrusza ramionami, a na jego twarzy maluje się wyraz najczystszej nienawiści. Może Potter faktycznie miał odrobinę dumy... nie na tyle jednak, by nie pozwolić innym na „podsłuchiwanie". Byłby kryty ze wszystkich stron. Nikt nie mógłby mu zarzucić donosicielstwa, ale wśród tych Gryfonów, którym udałoby się „podsłuchać", niejeden aż by zatarł rączki na myśl o wyrzuceniu ze szkoły choć jednego paskudnego Ślizgona. I z pewnością znalazłby się ktoś, kto poinformowałby opiekunkę domu.

- Z tego, co wiem, to nikt – zapewnia Lily. - Mówiliby o tym w pokoju wspólnym.

- I tak niebawem będą mówić. Ten gnojek rozpaple o tym wszędzie.

Lily zakrywa dłonią usta, kręcąc głową. W jej oczach widać smutek.

- Przecież nie o to chodzi, Sev... Nawet gdyby powiedział, miałby pełne prawo... Rzuciłeś Imperiusa!

- A tam!

Chłopak macha ręką jakby odganiał natrętną muchę. Przyczepiła się do tego Imperiusa jak akromantula do swojej ofiary.

- Co to za Imperius? Potter ledwo dotknął nosem mojego buta i już wstawał.

To nie jest do końca prawda, ale musi ją nagiąć, żeby uspokoić Lily. Co mu się niestety nie udaje.

- Sev, użycie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych jest karane Azkabanem. Czy mam ci to przeliterować? Sama w to nie mogę uwierzyć, ale... mam wrażenie... że gdybyś mógł, gdybyś miał więcej mocy, to nie wahałbyś się jej użyć przeciwko Jamesowi. Rzuciłbyś na niego pełnego Imperiusa, prawda?

Chłopak patrzy na nią długo. Wpija się w nią wzrokiem, jakby próbował przesłać jej jakąś wiadomość, która – niestety – nie dociera tam, gdzie trzeba. W jego oczach nie odbija się żadne uczucie, kiedy w końcu odpowiada spokojnie:

- Tak.

KONIEC


End file.
